


Limited Edition

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, General au, M/M, jack does apologies like everything else: overkill, lololol, this is dedicated to anyone with awful roommates who eat your shit without asking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Jack eats Rhys' special-edition ice-cream he'd been saving for i>ages. He makes up for it in classic Jack fashion.One of my older works from a tumblr sentence prompt meme request:4 word prompt: "please talk to me"





	Limited Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys needs ice cream anonymous real talk xD AHAHAHA

“Hey, you wanna go out for dinner tonight or stay in?”

Jack’s question went ignored, and he turned from where he was toweling off his hair to look at Rhys, folding laundry on their bed.

“Baby, order in or go out?”

The younger man clearly heard him, and was clearly ignoring him. _That_ got Jack’s attention.

“Rhysie?”

The younger man put down a pair of socks a bit more forcefully than necessary, turning his face from the older man with a defiant air.

Jack frowned at the treatment. Being blatantly ignored was _not_ something he was used to, nor was it to be born.

“Hey. Pumpkin. Cupcake. I’m talkin’ to you.”

Rhys turned a steely glance on Jack that slightly threw him off. The surprise on his face must’ve had the desired effect, because Rhys set down a shirt and left the room without another glance at the older man.

Jack stood there stumped, watching the cybernetic man practically stomp out. Okay, so Rhys was in a mood. Why? 

Jack _had_ had several long nights working, even at his home office. And he’d missed a few date nights, but the blowjobs he’d given the younger man had made up for it (he was certain of _that_ much). 

That was like last week though, and Rhys hadn’t shown any attitude then. What the hell?

Jack tread the same path as the younger man to find him in the kitchen trashing old leftovers from the fridge. They’d been ordering in a lot lately. Maybe going out should be the thing.

“Rhys.” 

He was ignored in favor of dumping some pizza that might’ve become self-aware.

“Babe.”

There was a dismissive snort, though whether it was for Jack or for the burrito he’d just dumped (and Jack couldn’t even remember the last time they’d even _had_ burritos), he couldn’t tell.

“Rhysie. Come on. Please talk to me.”

The younger man paused in his consideration of day-old fruit salad, not looking at the older man. “Did you think I wouldn’t find out?”

Jack’s brain went into overdrive. Was it the moonshot into that shitty orphan camp? The blood-stained sweater he was supposed to throw out? The airlocking of that intern making eyes at the younger man?

Rhys turned his head towards Jack, the expression there silent, controlled anger.

Jack was puzzled. He couldn’t think of anything that would make Rhys _this_ upset. Had he accidentally fallen asleep after sex without getting Rhys off? Shit. He couldn’t remember, and he couldn’t figure anything as bad that would give the younger man that simmering anger in his eyes. Had he forgotten their anniversary? Rhys’ birthday? _What_?

The look on Rhys’ face grew more disgruntled, and Jack’s own more stoic. Shit, he didn’t know what he’d done, and that was more than obvious to Rhys. The younger man was growing more upset by the moment.

“Pumpkin–”

“You ate all the Chunky Monkey Funky Berry.”

“I… what now?”

Rhys’ frown deepened, and Jack realized he’d just commuted some cardinal sin by the way Rhys glared. That was the wrong thing to say, apparently. 

“My super special limited-run ice cream flavor I’ve been _saving_ all month for Badasses and Bots weekend on tv.”

Jack was trying to remember when he’d eaten the offending thing, and when and if Rhys had told him not to. He didn’t even really care for ice cream, and he wasn’t sure he’d done the thing he was being blamed for. The look on his face must have still been incredulous because the younger man left him standing there once again, Jack trailing after him back into the bedroom.

“Hey wait a sec there babe–”

“Don’t you _babe_ me. I _told_ you not to eat that one.”

“Was it that little nothing-sized pint in the freezer?” Rhys bristled at the easy dismissal. Honestly, Jack couldn’t remember it clearly. 

Rhys’ jaw was set firmly, trying to control his indignation. “ _Did you enjoy it_?”

“It was like sherbet or something, right? I can get you more sherbet, cupcake…”

“It was _not_ sherbet! You ate an extremely _rare_ and _super_ hard to find, limited _edition_ pint of MY ice cream, and you think it’s sherbet?!”

Jack was trying not to find the situation funny. Clearly his cute little cybernetic boyfriend was frustrated and upset, but it was ice cream. In the grand scheme of things, Jack was rich enough to personally patent ice cream. Nothing he couldn’t do or make happen.

“Come on pumpkin, it’s ice cream. I’m sure it’s not _that_ rare–”

“You can sleep on the couch, asshole.”

Jack sighed. This was getting out of hand. “Let me find some more for you, sweetheart. Can’t be that hard. What’s that shop you like the name of?”

Rhys gave him a frustrated glare. “It’s _limited_. _Edition_. _Jack_. That means they don’t make it anymore. As in they haven’t made it in two months. As in you can’t get it anymore.”

“Why didn’t you buy more if it’s so goddamn special? Use my card and shit.”

“What part about _limited edition_ do you not understand?” Rhys had his cybernetic hand over his face. “I’m part of an exclusive club. The special mailing list has a wait _months_ long. It wasn’t something that you could just buy.”

Jack snorted at the idea of going such lengths for something as simple as ice cream. Rhys’ glare turned dangerous, and the older man fled the bedroom hiding a smirk.

–

As Jack was trying to get comfy on the couch, he realized that the seedy world of ice cream was far more complicated and full of intrigue than he’d ever guessed. 

Some douchebag had a carton for sale on the echonet for more than he paid Rhys in a year, and the little shit wouldn’t budge on the price. 

Not that Jack couldn’t afford it, but he really didn’t see the point in paying so much for freakin’ ice cream. This man had a problem.

 _Rhys_ had a problem. 

…And that meant that _Jack_ had a problem.

The CEO let out an aggravated sigh and gave the locked bedroom door a glare. Rhys wasn’t going to forgive this easily. 

Jack wondered if he was actually considering sending a hit squad in the middle of the night to murder some guy over some ice cream bullshit. 

He flopped his head back into the pillow with an aggravated sound.

–

“Rhys. Sweetheart. Baby. Come on, open up! I’ve got a surprise for you!”

Rhys opened the bedroom door, eyes full of sleep and simmering annoyance as the older man thrust a carton of ice cream under his nose. 

Jack’s grin was huge and way too bright for how early it was. Rhys rubbed his eyes as he took the freezing carton from the older man. He squinted as Jack triumphantly spoke.

“Check it out! I got you a new one, pumpkin! You can still have your little binge weekend with bots and shit. No harm done! We’re all good babycakes!”

Rhys sighed, his aggravation still there though slightly tempered by the effort the older man put in. Jack had _tried_ , at least. “That’s Mango Tango Bango Berry.“ The CEO gave him a blank look. “You ate Chunky Monkey Funky Berry.”

Jack’s smile didn’t diminish in brilliance. “Baby, I’ve got a whole _palette_ out here, come and see.”

Rhys allowed him to take his other hand and lead him to the kitchen. There were ice cream cartons all over the counter, on the chairs, in the large sink, and a few at the base of the counter just piled up. There had to easily be two-hundred containers there. 

“Jack, what in the hell _is_ this?”

“This is everything the seedy ice cream underworld has to offer, kitten.”

Rhys gave him a look as the older man stood there with hands on his hips like he’d just crushed another bandit settlement. Jack was obviously pleased with himself, and while it wasn’t Chunky Monkey Funky Berry, Rhys _did_ recognize some flavors he’d enjoyed that were _definitely_ not on the market anymore. Whatever Jack had done, he’d been thorough. And Rhys had to admit, he was a little impressed and maybe even forgiving.

“Jack… really…”

“Yes, really babe.” Jack put an arm around Rhys’ waist and pressed a kiss to a sleepy cheek. “Nothing too good for my pumpkin. All the rarest, hardest to find frozen crap I could get my hands on.”

Rhys sighed as he looked over the cartons. This was a _lot_ of ice cream. “Jack… we don’t have room for all this.”

“I’ll buy another freezer.”

“It’s already started melting.”

“Well dig in sweetheart! And don’t give me that ‘I don’t eat ice cream for breakfast’ look. You’re forgetting who you live with.”

Rhys pouted at that. “I still don’t forgive you for eating my special one.”

“Sugarpie–”

“But I guess this is a start.”

Jack smiled. “There’s a _shitton_ of stuff here, kitten. I guarantee you there’s at _least_ one of your lumpy-monkey flavor somewhere.” 

Rhys rolled his eyes, though the younger man couldn’t help the lift of his lips as Jack playfully squeezed his flank, pressing another kiss to his cheek. Jack had done good, and he knew it. 

_If_ , of course, that flavor happened to actually be somewhere in those piles. If it wasn’t… Well, there _were_ some flavors in there he hadn’t made previous lists for. So he could give Jack a pass maybe. Just this once. 

“Alright then, handsome. Grab a spoon and a couple of those and meet me on the couch. There’s no way I’m eating all of these by myself.”

“How about some whipped cream and cherries to go with it?” The older man waggled his eyebrows, and Rhys rolled his eyes again, though his smile was warm.

“Don’t push your luck. Now get over here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably just old and watch obscure movies, but 5MILLION points to anyone who knows where i got the ice cream flavors from LOLOL one of my fav movies hehehe
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
